Yuujou S
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Chapter 4 apdet!Persahabatan antara 12 bintang di KoSu Koukou. ShikaSasuNaruNejiSaiGaa/TemaSakuHinaTenInoMatsu. Pliz ripyu! DISCONTINUE..
1. Prologue

**A new fanfic from 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

**Yuujou S**

**~x~**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Yuujou S © 'Aka' no 'Shika'

Genre(s) : Friendship/Angst

Rated : T

Main characters : ShikaSasuNaruNejiSaiGaa/TemaSakuHinaTenInoMatsu

Warning : OOC'ness, GAJE'ness, ABAL'ness, ALAY'ness, DLL'ness

Words (Story Only) : 191 words

**~x~**

Persahabatan yang diuji oleh kejadian-kejadian yang tak terduga. ShikaSasuNaruNejiSaiGaa/TemaSakuHinaTenInoMatsu.

**~x~**

**Prologue**

**~x~**

_Apalah pentingnya kehidupan tanpa sahabat?_

_Dikala kita sedih, senang, bahagia, ataupun kecewa_

_Sahabat itu selalu ada bersama kita..._

**~x~**

"Haha... Maaf, mengganggu tidur nyenyakmu."

"Hei! Maukah kau membantuku?"

"Apa sih, yang nggak kan kulakuin untuk temen baikku?"

**~x~**

"Yeyey! Tim kita menang!"

"Siapa dulu kaptennya? Gue!"

"Ini berkat kita semua, kok."

**~x~**

_Namun, jika persahabatan itu ternodai oleh sesuatu_

_Yang dinamakan cinta,_

_Manakah jalan yang kan mereka pilih?_

**~x~**

"Tanjoubi omedatto, Ino."

"Uh. Apa ini, Sai?"

"Hadiah untukmu."

**~x~**

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau juga mencintainya!"

"Kalau ia, kenapa?"

"Hei! Kalian ini kenapa, sih?"

**~x~**

_Persahabatan yang tak ternodai,_

_Cinta yang didasari keegoisan,_

_Atau tak memilih keduanya?_

**~x~**

"Aku tak setuju dengan hubungan mereka."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyukainya sejak dulu."

**~x~**

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, apa?"

"Aku atau DIA!?"

**~x~**

_Apakah semua akan berakhir bahagia?_

_Ataukah takdir harus memisahkan mereka?_

_Dan jalan apakah yang akan mereka pilih?_

**~x~**

"Kita tetap sahabat, kan?"

"Tentu saja, ya!"

"Satu untuk semua, semua untuk satu!"

**~x~**

"Maaf, teman-teman. Aku harus pergi."

"Eh? Kenapa? Kita kan sudah janji untuk bersama sampai kita dewasa?"

"Itu keputusan ayahku. Minggu depan aku akan pindah ke Perancis bersama kakakku."

**~x~**


	2. Chapter 1

**A new fanfic from 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

**Yuujou S**

**~x~**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Yuujou S © 'Aka' no 'Shika'

Genre(s) : Friendship/Angst

Rated : T

Main characters : ShikaSasuNaruNejiSaiGaa/TemaSakuHinaTenInoMatsu

Warning : OOC'ness, GAJE'ness, ABAL'ness, ALAY'ness, DLL'ness

Words (Story Only) : 2065 words

**~x~**

Persahabatan yang diuji oleh kejadian-kejadian yang tak terduga. ShikaSasuNaruNejiSaiGaa/TemaSakuHinaTenInoMatsu.

**~x~**

Summary : Persahabatan antara 12 bintang di KoSu Koukou Gakuen. Aral rintangan yang tak pernah menghinggapi persahabatan mereka, kini mulai bermunculan. Don't like, don't read.

**~x~**

**Chapter 1 : The Twelve Stars**

**~x~**

Senin pagi yang cerah, memanglah suasana yang tepat sekali bagi semua orang untuk memulai rutinitasnya. Terkecuali bagi lelaki ini. Sudah jam 06.35 begini, ia masih tertidur di ranjang empuknya.

"Hei! Cepat bangun, Shikamaru! Sudah jam setengah tujuh lewat! Nanti kau terlambat!" suruh Yoshino, ibu dari Shikamaru –lelaki itu- dari luar kamarnya.

"Hoooaaahm... Hai hai... Haah... Tidurku nyenyak seka..."

"SHIKAMAROO!!! Cepat, WOY!!!" teriak seseorang bersuara cempreng dari luar gerbang rumah mewah tersebut.

"Jeez, merepotkan." Lelaki bernama Shikamaru itu pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya, ia sudah terbiasa begitu. Baginya, suara teriakan barusan merupakan alarm pagi kedua setelah teriakan ibunya.

**~x~**

**Sementara itu, di luar gerbang...**

"Naruto! Kau kan sudah tahu, sifat Shikamaru itu bagaimana? Untuk apa, sih kau berteriak begitu untuk menyuruhnya cepat? Kalo dia lama-lama kan, bisa kita suruh di menyusul." Ceramah seorang perempuan bercepol dua kepada sahabatnya yang tadi berteriak itu.

"Hai. Wakatta, dattebayo!" ucap lelaki bernama Naruto itu sambil menganggukkan kepala.

BEEP BEEP!!!

Terdengar bunyi klakson dari sebuah mobil jaguar. Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah seorang lelaki mengenakan seragam KoSu Koukou lengkap dengan jas biru tuanya. Serta memakai sepasang kacamata hitam. Dengan gaya yang arogan dan rambut ayamnya yang berhempasan, mungkin bisa membuat para wanita jatuh pingsan ketika menatapnya. Lelaki itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Terlihat dari nama yang tertulis di seragamnya.

"Ohayou, Dobe, Tenten." Sapa Sasuke sambil melirik kedua manusia yang sekarang sedang terbengong-bengong ketika melihatnya.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Huh! Sok keren!" tanggap Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sasuke seraya memberi Naruto tatapan mautnya. Sedangkan Naruto langsung mencibir. Tak ada tanggapan lagi.

"Hai, minna!" seru seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil jaguar tersebut. Bercirikan berambut pink yang menggunakan bando merah, bermata hijau emerald, dan di tangan kanannya tertenteng tas berwarna pink.

"Hai juga, Sakura-chan." Balas Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Wah. Hari ini kalian berangkat bareng, ya?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya. Kebetulan Sasuke menjeputku. Jadi, mau gimana lagi?" jawab Sakura sambil merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin.

"Huh. Coba aku yang jemput Sakura-chan." Keluh Naruto sambil mencibir.

"Kalian menunggu bocah rusa itu, ya?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Tenten dan Sakura yang sedang asyik mendengar keluh kesah Naruto.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?" tanya Tenten balik.

"Siapa yang kalian bilang 'bocah rusa', hah?" tanya seseorang. Sontak mengagetkan Sasuke dan lainnya. Rupanya si Shikamaru.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?" tanya Sasuke balik. Kemudian melirik jam tangannya. "Gawat! 10 menit lagi!" teriak Sasuke kaget (OOC'ness mode on!).

"What!? Hayaku, Sasuke!" teriak Sakura kaget. Kemudian meneriaki Sasuke agar cepat-cepat untuk memasuki mobil dan segera pergi ke sekolah mereka. "Kami duluan, ya!" pamit Sakura pada tiga temannya. Kemudian meluncurlah jaguar tersebut bersamaan dengan ditutupnya kaca mobil itu.

"Yuk, Ten!" ajak Naruto yang sudah memasuki mobilnya. Tenten pun menyusul.

"Woy, Shik! Bukannya hari ini kamu dapat giliran menjemput Ino?" tanya Naruto dari balik kaca BMWnya. Guna mengingatkan Shikamaru akan tugasnya.

"Hah!? Jemput Ino? Eh, mobilku! Belum kukeluarin!" pekik Shikamaru panik (OOC'ness lagi!). Cepat-cepat ia kembali ke garasi untuk mengambil limounya.

"Kami duluan!" teriak Tenten dan dadahan dari balik jendela mobil. Kemudian, melajulah kendaraan tersebut meninggalkan rumah kediaman Nara.

**~x~**

**Sementara itu, di Yamanaka's Villa...**

"Mana sih, tuh nanas? Kok, gak dateng-dateng juga? Udah jam segini, nih! Pasti telat! Duuh..." keluh seorang wanita di teras rumahnya sambil mondar-mandir dan sesekali melirik jam tangan ungunya. Wanita inilah yang bernama Ino.

PIP... PIP...

"Pasti itu dia!" tebak Ino ketika mendengar suara klakson mobil dari luar pagar rumahnya. Cepat-cepat ia keluar menuju asal suara. "Kaa-san, tou-san! Itteshimasu!" pamit Ino sambil berteriak.

Sesampainya di depan pagar, Ino langsung kaget bukan kepalang. Ternyata yang menjemputnya bukanlah Shikamaru. Namun seorang lelaki berkulit pucat bak mayat hidup *author dikubur hidup-hidup* dan berparas bak Uchiha Sasuke. Ia mengendarai jazz berwarna silver.

"Hai, Ino." Sapa lelaki itu. Sambil memberikan seulas senyum tak berekspresi.

"Lho, Sai? Kok, hari ini kamu jemput aku? Bukannya hari ini kamu jemput Matsuri?" tanya Ino yang kaget plus bingung.

"Oh. Begini, tadi Shikamaru nelpon aku. Di nanya aku udah pergi ke sekolah ato belum. Ya, aku jawab belum. Lalu dia minta ke aku untuk jemput kamu. Karena di kelasnya jam pertama ini ada ulangan dari Anko-sensei. Aku setuju-setuju aja, deh." jawab Sai panjang lebar.

"Huh! Anak itu!" gerutu Ino cemberut. "Udah yuk, Sai! Kita berangkat aja. Tinggal lima menit lagi, nih!" ajak Ino sambil masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan duduk di sebelah Sai.

**~x~**

**Gerbang KoSu Koukou Gakuen...**

"Pak. Tolonglah."

"Sudah lewat 3 menit. Jadi, gak ada toleransi."

"Bapak..."

"Apa? Kamu mau memberi senyuman maut kamu agar bisa menggoda bapak, ya?"

"Pak, kami mau masuk." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil keluar dari jaguarnya. Karena Sakura dan Matsuri –yang sebenarnya dijemput oleh Sai, jadi minta dijemput ama Sasuke- tidak berhasil menggoda Izumo-sensei agar bisa masuk ke sekolah tercinta mereka.

"Tapi kalian harus minta izin dulu sama guru yang mengajar di kelas kalian sekarang. Siapa gurunya?" tanya Izumo-sensei kepada ketiga bocah malang tersebut.

"Kakashi-sensei." Jawab Sakura dan Matsuri serempak. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka bertiga sekelas.

"Kakashi-sensei, ya? Sepertinya ia belum datang. Ah, ya sudahlah. Kalian masuk saja! Bersyukurlah kalian karena sekarang jamnya Kakashi-sensei yang suka datang telat." Ujar Izumo-sensei dan membukakan pintu gerbang untuk ketiga remaja itu.

"Tengkyu, sensei. Muach..." ucap Matsuri sambil memberikan ciuman jarak jauh ke Izumo-sensei. Izumo-sensei langsung menggelengkan kepala dan bergumam, "Anak-anak jaman sekarang memang begitu." Namun sepertinya tak terdengarkan oleh ketiga muda-mudi itu.

Kemudian melangkahlah Sakura dan Matsuri menuju kelasnya. Sedang Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya terdahulu di parkiran.

**~x~**

**Kita ke kelas Shikamaru, kelas 2-B...**

"Kamu tahu!? Kamu sudah telat 3,19 detik! Dan sekarang kamu tidak membawa alat tulis satupun? Jadi kamu ke sekolah ini mau ngapain, hah!?" sembur Anko-sensei begitu sang Nara baru saja datang dan berseru, "Gue lupa bawa alat tulis! Mampos!"

"Ya... Mau belajarlah, sensei! Emang mau mancing?" tanya Shikamaru asal ceplos.

"Kamu ini! Pintar-pintar tapi pemalas. Udah itu suka datang telat lagi! Sudah berapa kali kamu telat di bulan ini?" tanya Anko sambil menjewer telinga Shikamaru. Langsung saja seisi kelas menertawakannya.

"HAHAHA!!!"

"Diam!" teriak Anko-sensei demi meredam suara siswa/i di kelas itu. Namun tangannya masih menempel di telinga Shikamaru.

"Ow! Itte! Sensei..." pekik Shikamaru penuh keluh kesah.

"Makanya, kamu yang sopan sedikit sama guru!" bentak Anko seraya melepaskan jewerannya. Namun liurnya malah muncrat kena wajah bersih Shikamaru.

"Sensei! Banjir lokal, nih!" celetuk Shikamaru sambil membersihkan wajahnya dari liur sang sensei.

"HAHAHA!!!" lagi-lagi seisi kelas tertawa terbahak.

"Baka na." Gumam seseorang dari tempat duduknya. Namun tak terdengar oleh lainnya.

"Heh! Sudahlah! Sekarang kamu duduk! Sudah 3 menit 58 detik saya membuang-buang waktu untuk mengomeli kamu! Alat tulisnya kamu pinjam saja sama Neji!" suruh Anko sambil menunjuk arah tempat duduk kosong yang pastinya itu adalah tempat Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun menuruti permintaan (Meskipun sepertinya memaksa) sang guru. Takut terkena banjir lokal dari sang guru lagi.

"Kamu ini. Makanya gak usah telat. Sensei jadi ngamuk lagi tuh." Kata seorang lelaki bermata lavender yang duduk di depan Shikamaru.

"Iya, Neji-jii." Jawab Shikamaru sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"Siapa yang kamu bilang 'Neji-jii'?" tanya lelaki itu sambil memberikan Shikamaru evil-glarenya. Shikamaru tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan orang bernama Neji itu. Langsung saja ia meminjam pen dari Neji. Neji pun meminjamkannya.

Ulangan pun berlangsung dengan amat sangat tenang. Tak ada yang berani untuk berbicara apalagi menyontek. Secara, ini adalah pelajaran Anko-sensei. Guru yang terkenal galaknya kedua setelah Tsunade-sama, kepala sekolah KoSu Koukou.

**~x~**

**Kita skip ke jam istirahat. Di kantin KoSu Koukou...**

"Jadi telat, nih. Untung tadi Kakashi-sensei belum dateng. Jadi dibolehin masuk deh, ama Izumo-sensei." Ujar Sakura membuka pembicaraan sambil menyedot cola strawberrynya.

"Kalian mah, enak. Coba gue!?" gerutu Shikamaru dengan tampang malasnya. Namun kali ini sambil sedikit menggerutu.

"Lu kan cuma telat 3,19 detik! Untuk apa lo sebel gitu?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba langsung menyambung pembicaraan mereka.

"Tapi gue disembur ama Anko-sensei, goblok!" ucap Shikamaru sambil menempeleng kepala bocah Uzumaki itu.

"Shi-ka-ma-RUUUU!!!" pekik seorang gadis dengan sangat marah. Membuat seisi kantin melihat kedatangan gadis itu. Karena gadis itu memanglah sudah cukup dikenal di seantero KoSu Koukou, maka tak asing lagi bagi mereka untuk mengetahui siapa gadis itu. Inolah yang berteriak.

"I... Ino?" tanya Shikamaru bingung. Dalam hati ia sudah merasakan suatu firasat buruk.

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak menjemputku??? Aku sudah hampir telat tauk! Untung ada Sai! Kalo nggak bisa-bisa aku kena strap ama Asuma-sensei!!!" sembur Ino ke arah lelaki berambut nanas yang sekarang sedang termenung menikmati marahnya sang Yamanaka. Dengan sedikit anggukan kecil ia pun bergumam, "Merepotkan."

"Lagi-lagi kedua orang itu bertengkar lagi. Mereka memang gak cocok ya?" bisik beberapa gadis ketika melihat adegan Shikamaru dibejeg-bejeg oleh Ino (Sadisnya kau, Ino!).

"Iya, iya!" bisik gadis lainnya lagi. Mereka rupanya adalah fans-fans dari para lelaki di **Yuujou S**. Yaitu sebuah kelompok yang beranggotakan 12 orang tertenar di KoSu Koukou. 6 lelaki menamakan dirinya **Shounen S**, sedang 6 wanita menamakan dirinya **Shoujo S**. Mereka sudah bersahabat dari kecil. Namun, baru sejak SMP mereka membentuk Yuujou S.

"Ino! Kau sudah buat keributan!" bentak Sakura sambil menghentikan aksi bejeg-membejeg Shikamaru oleh Ino. Spontan Ino langsung menghentikan aksinya itu.

"Kasian kau, nak." Ujar Tenten sambil mengelus-elus bahu Shikamaru.

"..." tak ada respon dari Shikamaru.

"KYAAA!!! GAARA-SAMAAA!!!" pekik segerombolan gadis ketika melihat sesosok lelaki berambut merah melewati kantin dan berhenti tepat di depan meja khusus Yuujou S.

"Hei. Kalian sudah lama?" tanya lelaki yang muncul itu. Lelaki yang dipanggil Gaara.

"Tidak juga, kok." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi Gaara. Namun dengan secepat kilat bisa dihilangkannya kembali.

"Waahhh... Gaara is blizing (?)!" teriak Naruto ketika melihat perubahan raut muka Gaara.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tersipu-sipu, Teme!" jawab Naruto sambil setengah berteriak.

"Yang bener tuh, Gaara is blushing, Naruto." Komen Sai sembari tersenyum ke arah Gaara. Lagi-lagi Gaara blushing.

"Hou? Tumben?" tanya Tenten dengan raut wajah menggoda.

"Blushing karena apa?" tanya Neji dengan agak cuek.

"Ah. Enggak kok." Jawab Gaara sambil menggeleng. Kemudian duduk di samping bangku Sakura yang kebetulan kosong.

"Hai, ALL!!!" teriak seorang wanita dengan sangat hebohnya. Kemudian menghampiri meja Naruto dkk sambil membawa segelas freshtea dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Shikamaru yang juga sedang libur (?).

NGIIIING...

"Em... Tem... Suara lo kuenceng banget hari ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menutup kupingnya karena sakit mendengar teriakan tadi. Yang ditanya langsung memberikan sebuah senyuman.

"Yay! Karna hari ini aku lagi seneng!" jawab wanita itu. Dengan rambutnya yang berkuncir 4, kini semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Baru kali ini wanita itu berteriak seheboh tadi.

"Karna apa, Temari?" tanya Matsuri yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Ada, deh. Ini rahasia antara aku ama Hinata!" seru wanita yang dipanggil Temari itu.

"Secret?" tanya Sasuke merasa aneh.

"Tumben?" tanya Ino.

"Kalo mau tau, tanya aja ama Hinata!" suruh Temari sambil meneguk freshteanya.

"Huh! Temari-chan pelit!" gerutu Naruto sambil memonyongkan mulutnya ke arah Temari.

"Eh? A... Apanya yang aku?" tanya seorang wanita yang berbicara dengan agak gagap dan pelan. Serempak kesebelas orang itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Eh? Hinata? Ayo, duduk!" perintah Neji ketika melihat Hinata –wanita yang tiba-tiba datang itu- lalu menyuruhnya duduk.

"Wah! Kebetulan tuh! Hinata sekarang lagi ada di sini! Kamu dari mana aja sih? Kok baru dateng?" tanya Ino sambil melirik sang Hinata.

"Hehe... Tadi, aku sama Tema-chan habis dari perpus. Nyari-nyari buku." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Buku apaan?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke memanglah maniak buku. Buku apapun pasti mau ia baca. Mau kamus kek, komik kek, majalah kek, ensiklopedi kek, humor SMS kek, ampe novel shoujo dia juga mau baca.

"Ah. Ini... Buku tentang mempererat persahabatan." Jawab Hinata sambil menunjukkan buku yang dimaksud.

"He? Aku kira novel percintaan. Ternyata bukan, toh?" kira Sakura. Sakura memang menyukai membaca novel cinta.

"Oh, ya! Ngomong-ngomong tadi kamu ama Temari ngomongin apaan, sih? Aku jadi penasaran?" tanya sepupu dari Hinata, Neji.

"I... Itu..." tiba-tiba saja muncul coretan merah di pipi sang gadis Hyuuga.

KRIING... KRIING...

"Hah! Bel lagi! Padahal kan kita baru ngumpul!" omel Naruto sambil mendecak.

"Sudahlah. Ayo masuk!" ajak Sakura dan menggandeng tangan Matsuri. Sedangkan Gaara dan Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang. Gaara juga sekelas dengan Sasuke, Matsuri, dan Sakura.

"Ayo!" ajak Sai sambil tersenyum ke arah Tenten. Mereka sekelas rupanya.

"Kita juga ke kelas, deh." ajak Neji dan langsung saja Shikamaru berdiri mengikuti Neji.

Tinggallah Naruto, Hinata, Ino, dan Temari. Mereka sekelas dan sangat suka datang paling akhir ke kelas mereka.

"Tadi kalian ngomongin apa, sih?" bisik Ino di telinga Hinata. Sedangkan Temari sudah memimpin jalan dengan girangnya. Dan Naruto mengikuti dari belakang Temari.

"Ah..." hanya itu respon Hinata.

"Huh! Ya sudahlah. Nanti saja." Ujar Ino ketika mereka berempat sudah memasuki kelas mereka. Kelas 2-D.

**~x~**

**TBC**

**~x~ ~x~ ~x~**

Selamat datang di duniaku lagi (Dunia?)!!! Kali ini aku datang dengan fanfic yang aneh dan alay lagi! Kebetulan ada waktu luang, jadi aku bisa nulis lagi sedikit-sedikit. Namun, harap bersabar karena chapter 2 mungkin akan lama banget apdetnya. Secara bentar lagi aku mau ujian nasional. Sudahlah kalo begitu. Langsung saja bagi para pembaca untuk

R

E

V

I

E

W

Akhir kata kuucapkan doumo arigatou! Sampai jumpa di chapter 2!

**~x~**


	3. Chapter 2

**A new fanfic from 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

**Yuujou S**

**~x~**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Yuujou S © 'Aka' no 'Shika'

Genre(s) : Friendship/Angst

Rated : T

Main characters : ShikaSasuNaruNejiSaiGaa/TemaSakuHinaTenInoMatsu

Warning : OOC'ness, GAJE'ness, ABAL'ness, ALAY'ness, DLL'ness

Words (Story Only) : 1559 words

**~x~**

Persahabatan yang diuji oleh kejadian-kejadian yang tak terduga. ShikaSasuNaruNejiSaiGaa/TemaSakuHinaTenInoMatsu.

**~x~**

Summary : Persahabatan antara 12 bintang di KoSu Koukou Gakuen. Aral rintangan yang tak pernah menghinggapi persahabatan mereka, kini mulai bermunculan. Don't like, don't read.

(A/N: Di chapter ini dan selanjutnya akan ada beberapa tokoh dari anime lain yang akan dimasukkan.)

**~x~**

**Chapter 2 : New Teacher**

**~x~**

"Hari ini, akan ada guru baru yang akan mengajar kalian selama 3 bulan. Dia akan menggantikan saya dalam mengajar. Silakan masuk, Kuchiki-san." Ujar Orochimaru-sensei, sang guru fisika sambil mempersilakan seorang guru berumur sekitar 20 tahunan untuk masuk ke kelas Naruto.

Pria yang dipanggil Kuchiki itu pun menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kelas Naruto. Semua langsung terkagum-kagum melihat ketampanan sang guru baru itu. Terutama para wanita. Mereka bahkan ada yang hampir mimisan saat melihatnya.

"Wah! Tampannya..." bisik Ino di telinga Temari.

"Hah. Kamu ini, Ino. Dia sudah berkepala dua. Jangan genit-genitlah sama dia." Balas Temari sembari berbisik juga.

"Emang kamu tau?" tanya Ino sambil memandang Kuchiki.

"Kayaknya, sih." Jawab Temari.

"Inilah dia, Kuchiki-sensei. Guru yang akan menggantikan saya dalam mengajar kalian untuk 3 bulan ke depan." Jelas Oro-sensei.

"Konnichiwa." Ujar sensei itu dingin.

"Konnichiwa, sensei!" seru seisi kelas tersebut kompak.

"Perkenalkan. Nama saya Byakuya Kuchiki. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Kuchiki-sensei. Atau terserah kalian mau memanggil saya apa. Saya akan menggantikan Orochimaru-sensei dalam mengajar kalian selama 3 bulan ini. Saya akan tegas. Dan saya tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukum kalian jika kalian berbuat kesalahan." Terang sensei baru itu sambil menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya. Kontan, seisi kelas menjadi riuh rendah.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan, tak perlu malu-malu untuk bertanya kepadaku." Tambah Kuchiki-sensei lagi.

"Baik, sensei!!!" balas seluruh murid kelas 2-D dengan kompak dan semangat.

**~x~**

**Sementara itu, di kelas 2-A...**

"Hari ini kita ulangan ya, anak-anak." Perkataan Ibiki-sensei sontak membuat seluruh murid di kelas tersebut kaget bukan main.

"HA?" teriak seluruh murid histeris. Terkecuali Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura, dan Matsuri yang merupakan bintang sekolah itu. Mereka memang tak pernah kaget dengan yang namanya ulangan mendadak. Toh, mereka sendiri memang sudah belajar semalam.

"Yah, sensei. Kok, gak bilang-bilang, sih?" tanya salah seorang murid bernama Ichigo yang duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sensei sengaja untuk melakukan ini. Agar bisa melihat sudah sejauh mana kemampuan kalian dalam menyerap pelajaran sensei." Jelas Ibiki-sensei dengan wajah teramat angker. Langsung saja seluruh murid mendesah lagi. Minus keempat stars itu tentunya.

"Ntar nyontek ya, Matsu-chin." Pinta seorang wanita bernama Tatsuki yang duduk di belakang Matsuri.

"Ng?" hanya itu tanggapan Matsuri.

Ulangan pun berlangsung dengan amat sangat tidak lancar! Hampir semua murid menyontek. Ulangannya memang sangat susah. Author sendiri gak tau apa aja soal-soalnya *author digeplak pembaca*.

**~x~**

Ulangan tinggal 15 menit lagi. Namun, masih sekitar 45% siswa belum selesai. Karena kasihan, Sakura menyontekkan hasil pekerjaanya kepada Rukia yang ternyata belum mengerjakan satu pun soal ulangan. Dan dengan segera ia melirik pekerjaan Sakura dan menyalinnya (Dasar, Rukia! Masa soal kayak gini satupun belum ada yang dikerjain?).

Namun, nasib sial malah menimpa mereka berdua. Di saat yang bersamaan, Ibiki mengetahui perbuatan curang itu. Langsung saja ia menghampiri Rukia dan menegurnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Kuchiki-san?" tegur Ibiki sambil menatap Rukia tajam-tajam.

"Ah? Sen... Sensei?" ucap Rukia tergagap-gagap. Sambil menyembunyikan lembar kertas ulangannya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kamu menyontek pekerjaan Haruno-san, ya?" tanya Ibiki memastikan.

"Engg... Sa... Saya..." belum selesai Rukia memberikan suatu alasan, Sakura sudah memotong pembicaraan.

"Maaf, sensei. Sayalah yang salah. Saya mau saja menyontekkan pekerjaan saya. Maafkanlah kesalahan kami, sensei." Ujar Sakura yang saat ini sudah bertampang sedih.

"Sepulang sekolah, kalian datangi saya di kantor. Sebagai ganjaran, nilai kalian akan saya potong setengah!" ancam Ibiki. Seketika semua terdiam. Keringat dingin langsung mengucur dengan mulus di dahi Sakura. Begitu juga Rukia. Sakura merasa sangat sedih karena dipelajaran kesukaannya, yaitu PKK ia harus mendapatkan nilai rendah untuk pertama kali.

**~x~**

**Skip timing, pulang sekolah...**

"Sasuke. Sakura dimana?" tanya Ino ketika menyadari bahwa Sakura tak datang bersama Sasuke, Gaara, dan Matsuri.

"Sakura, dia ada di kantor Ibiki-sensei. Sedang mendengarkan ceramah dari guru itu." Jawab Matsuri lesu.

"Eh? Memang kenapa? Apa dia ketauan memainkan handphone saat pelajaran?" tanya Tenten sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Tadi dia ketauan nyontekin Rukia pas ulangan." Jawab Gaara dengan nada suara sangat cemas.

"Wah. Kasihan sekali." Tanggap Hinata sambil menggenggam sebuah buku berukuran sedang.

"Konnichiwa, semua." Seru seseorang tiba-tiba. Langsung saja para murid itu kaget. Ternyata Kuchiki-sensei yang berseru.

"Ah! Kuchiki-sensei. Konnichiwa!" seru Ino sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas. Kuchiki pun membalas senyuman Ino dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya (Ya elah!).

'Tampan sekali.' Puji seseorang dalam hatinya.

"Kalian... Ino, Naruto, Temari, dan Hinata, kan?" tanya Kuchiki sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat keempat insan tersebut.

"Ya, sensei." Ujar keempat orang yang dimaksud.

"Dan kalian, siapa?" tanya Kuchiki begitu melihat teman-teman dari keempat murid tadi.

"Kami teman mereka." Jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum. Mewakili jawaban dari teman-temannya.

"Oh. Kalau begitu, kalian melihat siswi bernama Rukia Kuchiki tidak? Aku sedang mencarinya." Tanya Kuchiki sambil memandang sekeliling.

"Ah, dia teman sekelas saya. Saat ini dia sedang dipanggil ke kantor guru untuk berbicara dengan Ibiki-sensei." Jawab Matsuri sambil menunjuk arah kantor guru.

"Hmm. Baiklah. Kalau begitu terima kasih, ya. Saya permisi dulu." Pamit Kuchiki-sensei dan meninggalkan muda/i itu dalam keadaan terbengong-bengong.

"Dia guru yang tampan, ya?" tanya Tenten kepada Ino.

"Tentu! Ah, sepertinya dia tipe cowok favoriteku. Tapi dia itu pendiam." Jelas Ino sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

'Jadi seperti itu, ya? Tipe kesukaan Ino?' tanya seseorang di dalam hatinya. 'Bisa-bisanya aku yang sudah berteman dengannya sejak SD tak tahu itu.' Pikirnya lagi.

**~x~**

**Sementara itu, kantor guru...**

"Kalian kan tahu, bahwa menyontek itu pekerjaan yang tidak baik? Mengapa kalian masih mau melakukannya? Bapak juga tak habis pikir bahwa kau, Haruno-san. Mau saja menyontekkan jawabanmu kepada Kuchiki-san." Jelas Ibiki-sensei marah-marah.

"Ya, sensei." Jawab kedua manusia itu kompak dan pelan. Sakura sudah hampir menangis, sedangkan Rukia hanya bertampang sedikit cemas.

"Perbuatanmu ini, akan sensei beri tahu kepada kakakmu, Rukia!" ancam Ibiki dengan memberikan tatapan membunuh.

"Ja... Jangan, sensei." Cegah Rukia.

"Memang kenapa? Menurut kabar kamu sudah sering membolos saat perlajaran. Belum lagi, menyontek PR dan ulangan." Alasan Ibiki-sensei.

"Tidak ada sanggahan lagi..." ucapan Ibiki terpotong ketika datang seseorang yang sangat diharapkannya saat ini. Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Selamat siang, Ibiki-san." Sapa Kuchiki dan melirik Rukia.

"Ah. Kebetulan! Kuchiki-san!" seru Ibiki bersemangat ketika melihat kedatangan Kuchiki.

'Mati!' batin Rukia.

'Siapa dia? Guru baru?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Ah? Ada apa ini, Ibiki-san? Kenapa Rukia bisa berada di sini?" tanya sang Kuchiki sambil melirik Rukia dan Sakura bergantian.

"Ah. Ini... Adik anda ketahuan menyontek saat ulangan saya tadi." Jawab Ibiki to the point.

"..."

"Maaf, kak." Ucap Rukia berusaha menghilangkan kesunyian yang muncul mendadak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti biar saya yang urus, Ibiki-san." Kuchiki berucap dengan sangat biasa.

"Haruno-san, kau boleh keluar sekarang. Saya sudah memaafkan kalian. Tapi, nilai kalian tetap saya kurangi setengah. Saya harap kalian tidak melakukan hal ini lagi!" camkan Ibiki-sensei. Sakura dan Rukia segera berwajah tenang kembali.

"Baiklah, sensei. Saya permisi dulu." Pamit Sakura dan segera menghilang di balik pintu.

"Saya juga permisi, sensei." Susul Rukia dan mengejar Sakura.

**~x~**

"Sakura!" cegat Rukia.

"Ng?"

"Maafkan aku. Karena aku, nilaimu jadi dikurangin juga." Ucap Rukia memelas.

"Akh. Tak papa. Yang penting, lain kali tidak kejadian lagi." Hibur Sakura dengan amat sangat berlapang dada.

"Terima kasih, ya. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Ucap Rukia berterima kasih dan segera pamit untuk menemui sang pacar yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi. You know who? XD

**~x~**

**Parkir sekolah...**

"Sakura lama banget?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Gue punya firasat buruk." Gumam Sasuke yang mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

"Aku akan mencarinya!" ucap Gaara. Selangkah lagi ia akan meninggalkan parkiran, namun terhenti oleh kedatangan Sakura.

"Sakura!" seru Gaara setengah berteriak.

"Ah, Gaara-kun." Ucap Sakura agak kaget melihat Gaara berada di depannya. Dengan sekejap Gaara langsung mendekap Sakura.

"HAAAA????" teriak Naruto dan Temari tak percaya.

"Ha?" ucap Sasuke pongo.

"GAWAAAATTTTT!!!!" pekik para FG Gaara ketika melihat kejadian 'Sekali seumur hidup' (?) itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sakura? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Gaara diselah-sela pelukannya.

"A... A..." Sakura tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Gaara sekhawatir ini. Mukanya seketika merah. Gaara yang tak sadar langsung melepas pelukannya dan berwajah semerah wajah Sakura sekarang.

"SAKURA!!!" teriak Ino dan Tenten lebay pol-polan + gaje + adegan slow motion.

"Kyaaaa~" teriak Sakura ketika kedua manusia itu memeluk dirinya dengan ganas. Melebihi ganasnya dekapan Gaara.

"_What a drag?_" keluh Shikamaru melihat kejadian aneh tadi.

"Sa... Sakura-chan..." ucap Hinata pelan plus sweatdrops.

"Sakura-CHAAANNN!!!!" pekik bocah Uzumaki dan langsung menghamburkan diri ke segerombolan penyiksa Sakura (?) *author dibejeg Ino, Tenten dan Gaara*.

"WTH???" tanya Sakura marah ketika Naruto menerjang perutnya. "BUK!" bunyi kepala Naruto ketika dipukul Sakura.

"Awwww...." rintih Naruto seraya memegangi kepalanya.

"Bagaimana tadi, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah mulai tenang ketika melihat aksi aneh teman-temannya.

"Tadi, sih... Aku cuma dinasehatin aja. Tapi, nilaiku dikurangi setengah." Jawab Sakura sambil meratapi nasibnya.

"Kasian kamu, Sakura." Ujar Temari sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Itu mah udah biasa. Gak usah sedih lagi, Sakura-chan!" hibur Naruto sambil nyengir. Langsung saja ia mendapat bogem masak (?) dari Sakura.

"Yah. Gak apalah. Lain kali, aku gak mau gitu lagi!" tekat Sakura bulat.

"Bagus dong! Kalo begitu, kita pulang yuk!" ajak Neji yang dari tadi suaranya tak terdengar. Mungkin karena sweatdrops melihat tingkah gila teman-temannya.

"Berarti pelajaran hari ini, kita gak boleh nyontek dong?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum. bermaksud memanas-manasi Naruto. Naruto memang biangnya menyontek.

"Bukan! Kita harus belajar menyontek diem-diem! Biar gak ketauan!" koreksi Naruto yang sama sekali tak merasa bersalah.

"Itu sih elu!" timpuk Sasuke.

"Yang pasti, kita gak boleh nyontek dan nyontekin orang lagi." Ucap Ino bersahaja.

"Berarti gak boleh nyontekin gue dong?" tanya Naruto blo'on.

"Bener banget!!!" seru Matsuri, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Temari, serta Sai. Yang lainnya hanya memaklumi.

"Hahahaha..." semua pun tertawa tanpa memperhatikan bahwa sudah banyak orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

**~x~**

**TBC**

**~x~ ~x~ ~x~**

Sori! Agak lama apdet! Namanya juga sibuk belajar!!! (Boong banget sih lu!?) Ini juga karena ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ngetiknya. Gak apalah. Ceritanya makin pendek dan ngawur kan??? *maksa* Di chapter ini ada chara dari anime Bleach, chapter depan apa ya? Tebaklah sendiri dulu! *dilemparin obeng ama pembaca* Kalau begitu langsung saja deh, diREVIEW!!! Sampai jumpa aja deh di chapter berikutnya! Beibei!!!

**~x~**


	4. Chapter 3

**A new fanfic from 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

**Yuujou S**

**~x~**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Yuujou S © 'Aka' no 'Shika'

Genre(s) : Friendship/Angst

Rated : T

Main characters : ShikaSasuNaruNejiSaiGaa/TemaSakuHinaTenInoMatsu

Warning : OOC'ness, GAJE'ness, ABAL'ness, ALAY'ness, DLL'ness

Words (Story Only) : 2173 words

**~x~**

Persahabatan yang diuji oleh kejadian-kejadian yang tak terduga. ShikaSasuNaruNejiSaiGaa/TemaSakuHinaTenInoMatsu.

**~x~**

Summary : Persahabatan antara 12 bintang di KoSu Koukou Gakuen. Aral rintangan yang tak pernah menghinggapi persahabatan mereka, kini mulai bermunculan. Don't like, don't read.

(A/N: Di chapter ini dan selanjutnya akan ada beberapa tokoh dari anime lain yang akan dimasukkan.)

**~x~**

**Chapter 3: Nagareboshi**

**~x~**

**Malamnya, di rumah keluarga Haruno...**

"Hah..." keluh Sakura sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangannya di atas meja makan.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya sang Nyonya Haruno dengan senyumannya.

"Enggak kok, ibu. Hanya saja, hari ini teman Saku aneh banget." Jawab Sakura yang kepikiran dengan apa yang dilakukan Gaara tadi siang.

"Emang, temanmu tadi ngapain?" tanya ibunya lagi. Kali ini sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

"Ah... Ti... tidak kok. Itadakimasu!" Sakura tidak menjawab. Mukanya memerah. Namun ia berusaha menutupinya dan memakan makanannya. Ibunya pun cuek bebek.

'Gaara-kun benar-benar aneh hari ini.' Pikir Sakura disela-sela makannya.

**~x~**

**Sementara itu, di kediaman Sabaku...**

'Kyah! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku memeluknya, sih? Padahal kan lagi rame-ramenya! Gaara baka!' renung Gaara dalam kamarnya yang sangat gelap. Hanya bercahayakan sedikit sinar rembulan dan secercah cahaya bintang. Maklum, sekarang rumah Gaara sedang mati lampu.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

Tok... Tok...

"Gaara! Cepat keluar! Ayo kita makan! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiam diri di kamar gelapmu itu?" panggil suara dari luar. Temari rupanya yang memanggil.

"..."

"Gaara! Kau mati ya? Ayo jawab ataupun keluar! Jangan berdiam diri terus! Apa harus kupanggil Sakura agar kau mau keluar?" tanya sekaligus ledek Temari.

Sontak Gaara terkaget-kaget. Langsung ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dengan wajah yang semerah daging semangka.

"Ne... Neechan apaan sih?" tanya Gaara sambil membuka pintu kamar dan langsung bertanya kepada Temari dengan sinisnya.

"Ahaha... Kau kaget ya? Aku cuma bercanda. Supaya kau mau keluar. Sudah dari tadi siang kau mengurung diri di kamar terus. Ayo makan!" ajak Temari sambil memberikan seulas senyum ke ototou tercintanya itu.

"Hah. Kakak ini merepotkan." Ucap Gaara dan kemudian menyusul Temari yang sudah turun duluan.

"Sepertinya kau tertular virus dari Nara, ya? Sekarang kau jadi suka bilang 'merepotkan'." Seru Temari sambil tersenyum tanpa memandang ekspresi Gaara yang illfeel.

"Kan cuma satu kali." Sergah Gaara sambil cemberut.

"Hahaha... Mungkin Nara sedang bersin-bersin di rumahnya."

**~x~**

**Kediaman Nara...**

"Huacchi! Huacchi!" terdengar dengan syahdunya (?) Shikamaru bersin.

"Haah... Pasti ada yang ngomongin gue. Mendoukusei." Ucap Shikamaru setelah tidak bersin lagi. Sekarang ia sedang lesehan di lantai kamarnya. Rencananya sih kepengen tidur di lantai, tapi tak jadi karena ketika ia melihat sekumpulan bintang berpencar di atas langit gelap dari balik jendela.

"Bintang-bintang Spica itu membentuk rasi bintang Virgo. Kalo dipikir-pikir, mereka unik juga, ya?" gumam Shikamaru kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu rasi Scorpio..." gumam Shikamaru lagi.

"Dan itu bintang Anteres. Bintang yang paling cerah." Ujar Shikamaru dengan cukup lirih.

"Tapi, kenapa hidup gue gak cerah-cerah gitu sih? Heh... Sekali aja, gue pengen diperhatiin ma bokap. Ck ck ck..." ucap Shikamaru dengan mirisnya. Meratapi nasib yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Sebenarnya, ayah Shikamaru itu adalah seorang businessmen yang sibuk sekali. Terkadang hanya sebulan sekali ayahnya datang ke rumahnya dan itupun sekedar untuk beristirahat sebentar. Tak ada waktu luang untukknya menghabiskan waktu bersama ayahnya.

"Heeh."

**~x~**

**Di Hyuuga's Mansion...**

"Neechan, ini ngerjainnya gimana sih? Hanabi gak ngerti." Tanya seorang anak berusia sekitar 12 tahun kepada kakaknya, Hinata. Anak itu minta diajari untuk mengerjakan sebuah soal yang ia tak mengerti.

"..."

"Neechan?"

Krik krik...

"NEECHAN!?" teriak Hanabi karena kakaknya itu tak mempedulikannya.

"Ah. Ada apa, Hanabi-chan?" tanya Hinata ketika lamunannya terbuyarkan.

"Ih, neechan songong (?)! Ini ngerjainnya gimana? Hanabi gak ngerti." Ucap Hanabi sedikit membentak.

"Astagfirullah, Hanabi-chan. Kamu dapet kata-kata kayak gitu dari mana?" tanya Hinata dengan kaget plus sedih. Karena melihat dan mendengar adiknya yang terkenal sopan itu berucap kasar dan dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Hinata.

"Dari Konohamaru-kun. Dia suka bilang Naru-nii dengan ucapan 'songong'! Jadi kuikutin aja, deh. Sekarang, ini caranya gimana?" tanya Hanabi dengan polosnya.

"Hanabi Hanabi, kamu ini ada-ada aja..." tanggap Hinata sambil menggeleng. Dan mengajarkan Hanabi bagaimana cara mengerjakan PR Matematikanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki dari kakak sepupu mereka sekaligus salah satu anggota Yuujou S, Neji.

"Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan. Lagi ngapain?" tanya Neji lembut sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduk Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Ini, lagi ngajarin Hanabi-chan." Jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Coba kalian lihat langit sekarang. Cuaca lagi cerah, banyak bintang yang bersinar terang lagi." Saran Neji guna menghilangkan kebosanan Hanabi yang sudah sedari tadi mengerjakan PRnya.

Hanabi dan Hinata serempak melihat keluar jendela. Ternyata benar, malam ini langit sangatlah indah. Bintang-bintang bertaburan. Membuat Hinata takjub. Sejuta bintang itu mengingatkannya kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

'Semoga kalian juga sedang memandang bintang-bintang ini.'

**~x~**

**Di Yamanaka's Villa...**

'Kyaa! Bintangnya indah banget! Ada yang mirip ma gue lagi! Uh~ coba sekarang gue sedang bersama dikau... Uh...' ucap inner Yamanaka Ino dengan –narsisnya- centilnya ketika ia sedang memandang langit malam dari terasnya.

'Hah... Temen-temen... Gue pengen bersama kalian sekarang...' pikir Ino lagi.

"Ehm... Konbanwa, Ino." Sapa seseorang. Langsung saja Ino mengeluarkan jurus latahnya (?).

"Eh.. Kya! (Naga bonar ketemu dragon of ra jadi tiga)!" jerit Ino tak jelas.

"Ya ampun, Ino. Kok ampe latah gitu? Gak sadar ya aku di sini sejak 2 menit yang lalu?" tanya suara itu. Sasuke.

"Lha? Sasuke-kun? Ada apa? Kok malem-malem ke sini?" tanya Ino dengan lancarnya.

"Aku mau beli bunga. Aniki minta dibeliin bunga, nih. Bisa nggak?" tanya Sasuke dengan coolnya.

"Eh? Bisa kok. Emang Itachi-san mau bunga kayak apaan? Dan untuk apa?" tanya Ino sambil melangkahkan kaki ke arah toko bunga Yamanaka yang berada di samping villa Yamanaka.

"Gak tau juga, tuh. Pokoknya yang pas deh untuk orang yang lagi nge-_date _dengan pacarnya yang udah 3 tahun gak ketemu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Bagaimana kalau mawar merah saja, lalu dengan beberapa tangkai carnation merah sebagai hiasan. Pasti akan terlihat bagus." Saran Ino sambil memperlihatkan bunga-bunga yang dimaksud.

"Terserah lah. Rangkaikan jadi satu buket." Ucap Sasuke yang masih berlagak dingin. Sebenarnya ia dari tadi kepanasan dan kecapaian karena disuruh Itachi agar cepat membeli bunga. Oleh karena itu, ia malah berlari-larian untuk mencari toko bunga. Hampir lupa ia dengan toko bunga Yamanaka. Setelah beberapa lama berkeliling mencari toko bunga yang masih buka, ia baru ingat akan toko bunga keluarga Ino itu dan mendatanginya. Nasib beruntung Ino masih mau melayaninya karena sebenarnya ini sudah bukan waktu buka lagi.

"Ini bunganya, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Ino sembari memberikan sebuket bunga yang sudah ia rangkai dengan sedemikian rupa.

"Berapa semuanya?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan bintang di langit.

"Eh, 2400 yen." Jawab Ino sambil menatap langit juga. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil uang dari dalam sakunya dan memberikannya kepada Ino.

"Wah, makasih, No. Aku pulang dulu. Malem ini bintangnya indah, ya?" ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ino dan toko bunga Yamanaka.

"Lain kali datang lagi ya, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Ino setengah berteriak dan tersenyum. Kembali menatap langit.

'Dia sedang apa, ya? Si nanas itu...' pikir Ino dan berjalan menuju dalam rumahnya.

**~x~**

**Di Namikaze's Home...**

Terlihat Naruto dan aniki angkatnya, Hiruma, sedang memperkelahikan acara TV yang mau mereka tonton.

"Heh! Beruk sialan! Gue yang nonton dulu!" bentak Hiruma sambil menempeleng Naruto (Mau aja ya, Minato ama Kushina ngangkat Hiruma jadi anak angkatnya?).

"Woi! Sakit, setan sialan! Pokoknya gue pengen nonton dulu! Ada Cat Dog, neh (Emang ada ya, Cat Dog jam setengah 8 malem??)! Entar gue ketinggalan episod lagi!" bentak Naruto tak kalah keras. Sambil menyembunyikan remote TV dari gangguan Hiruma.

"Berani lu ya, manggil gue setan sialan!? Gue bejeg lu!" terjadilah aksi bejeg-membejeg Hiruma yang diakhiri dengan terbenturnya kepala Naruto karena terkena sebuah hand gun mainan punya Hiruma (Kalo di rumah, dia gak berani pake hand gun beneran. Takut dimasukin penjara oleh Minato. Kan Minato kerjanya sebagai kepala kepolisian Jepang).

"Haduh... Hiruma, Naruto! Jangan tereak-tereak gitu dong! Papi lagi ngerjain tugas nih!" keluh -atau lebih tepatnya teriak- sang ayah dari ruang kerjanya yang berada di lantai 2.

"Iye, Pi!!" teriak Hiruma dan Naruto tak kalah kencang namun kompak. Akhirnya Naruto mengalah dari sang 'SETAN' *author dilempar Hiruma ke neraka* dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

'Cuacanya cerah, ya? Temen-temen lagi ngapain, ya? Hmm... chattingan ah!' pikir Naruto. Dengan cepat ia menghidupkan laptopnya dan online.

Saat itu juga, ia melihat banyak nama teman-temannya yang juga sedang OL. Dengan cepat ia melakukan chatting.

**~x~**

Ramen_ToOcUll (Naruto) : Hallo prend!

Ayam_kota (Sasuke) : Halo juga...

Ramen_ToOcUll : Lagi ngapain neh??

Ayam_kota : Lagi chattingan kan? Lo gak tau?

Ramen_ToOcUll : Wakakak... *kemasukan lalat*

HinaYachan (Hinata) : *OL* Halo, minna... ^.^

Ramen_ToOcUll : Halo juga, Hinata

HinaYachan : Sasuke-kun kok gak nyapa...??

Ayam_kota : Eh, Hinata...

Tem_tem_on (Temari) : *OL* Yay! Hello, Hina-chan, Naru-kun, Sasu-kun...

Ramen_ToOcUll : Eh, Temon-chan... *ngakak*

Tem_tem_on : Enak aja lu, Nar! Kok sepi sih, hari ini?

Ayam_kota : Entah la, yaw!

Tem_tem_on : Gue bukan nanyain elu!!

HinaYachan : Emm... Tema-chan ama Naruto-kun udah ngerjain PR Fisika belum?

Ramen_ToOcUll : Belom! PRnya susah bgt! Gila tuh guru baru! Belum apaʺ udah ngasih soal bejibun!

Ayam_kota : Guru baru yg tadi?

Tem_tem_on : Bener!

Sen_na_ko (Sena) : *OL* Permisi...

Ramen_ToOcUll : Sapa ya?

Sen_na_ko : Ini anak Amefuto dari kelas 1-B... Mau nanya aja nih, senpai. Boleh?

Ramen_ToOcUll : Boleh dong! Nanya apa?

Sen_na_ko : Senpai serumah sama Hiruma-senpai kan?

Ramen_ToOcUll : Iyee...

Sen_na_ko : Kalo gitu, rumah senpai dimana? Aku mau ke rumah senpai, tapi gak dikasih alamat oleh Hiruma-senpai.

Ramen_ToOcUll : Inuuu... (Anjing??) Di jalan Jigoku no 22 yang catnya warna oranye...

Sen_na_ko : O...Oh... Arigatou ya, senpai. Konbanwa.. *sign out* (Dalam hati Sena: Gilaa!! Rumahnya di jalan 'NERAKA??')

HinaYachan : Naruto-kun chatting ama siapa?

Ramen_ToOcUll : Iniii... Ama adek kelazh...

Ayam_kota : OoOhhHH...

Sabaku_Punkie (Gaara) : *OL* Hmm...

Tem_tem_on : Gaara!! (Inner Temari: Heran nih, satu rumah masih aja chattingan!)

Ayam_kota : Eh, mas EmoPunkie...

Ramen_ToOcUll : Lho, Gaara juga chattingan?

Sabaku_Punkie : Ya.

Byakuya_sen (Byakuya) : *OL* Halo semua..

Tem_tem_on : Siapa ya?

Byakuya_sen : Sensei boleh gabung kan?

Ramen_ToOcUll : Eh, Kuchiki-sensei, ya? (Di dunia nyata: Ouhhh... Jangan-jangan dia ngeliat tadi yang gue bilang!!)

Byakuya_sen : Yup.. *sign out*

HinaYachan : Lho? Kok langsung sign out?

Ramen_ToOcUll : Bagus dong! Dari pada ada yang ganggu chattingan kita.. -

Barbie_yUki3 (Ino) : *OL* Hai all!!!

HinaYachan : Hai juga, Ino-chan... Liat bintang gak sekarang??

Barbie_yUki3 : Ya enggaklah! Orang lagi chattingan.. Haha..

InuKuuru (Kiba) : *OL* Wah! Rame banget yang ol! Woi, Nar!

Ramen_ToOcUll : Woi, Kib! OL dimane lu?

InuKuuru : Di rumah pak RT...

Ayam_kota : Wkwkwk...

InuKuuru : Sas! Lo ketawa kayak mak lamper aja!

Barbie_yUki3 : Dari pada elu! Kayak anjing aja namanya!

InuKuuru : Yee... Suka-suka gue donkz! Lagian kok malah elu yang sewot!?

HinaYachan : Cukup-cukup...

Ramen_ToOcUll : Apanya yang cukup Hinata?? «_»

HinaYachan : Cukup dong bertengkarnya.. =.="

Tem_tem_on : Wah, coba kalian liat langit! Keren banget lho, bintangnya!

HinaYachan : Tadi aku juga mau bilang kayak gitu...

Ayam_kota : (Di dunia nyata : *ngeliat langit*) Bener, bagus banget!

Ramen_ToOcUll : Masak?

Barbie_yUki3 : Lo mau masak apa, Nar?

Ramen_ToOcUll : Sayur pete!

Shika_akA (Shikamaru) : *OL* Hnn... Hoahmm... Hai...

Tem_tem_on : Eh, Shi... Shikamaru!? Tumben nieh OL? (Di dunia nyata: *blushing tingkat menengah (?)*)

Shika_akA : Lagi mud..

Ramen_ToOcUll : Bener juga, bintangnya indah..

Shika_akA : Kita sependapat, Nar..!!..

Barbie_yUki3 : Shik! Gak molor lu?

Shika_akA : Nggak liat apa gue lagi chattingan?

Pesta-Matsuri (Matsuri) : *OL* Wah! Ada temen-temen! Eh! Lu, Kib!?

InuKuuru : *sign out*

Pesta-matsuri : Kok langsung sign out? Takut ya dia ama gue?

Ramen_ToOcUll : Takut ama penampakan elu!

Pesta-Matsuri : Emang gue hantu apa? Penampakan!?

Ramen_ToOcUll : Pizz.. V.V.V ..Pizz

Pesta-Matsuri : -;-'' ...

Ramen_ToOcUll : Ngomong apaan sih?

Shika_akA : Wess! NagareBoshi!! (Di dunia nyata: *nunjuk bintang jatuh kayak anak kecil*)

HinaYachan : Hah... Ma.. Mana?

Shika_akA : Liat aja dari jendela!

Ayam_kota : Eh... Gue sign out dulu, yaw. Mo bobo... *sign out*

Sabaku_Punkie : Dah! Ucapin permohonan kita yuk!

Tem_tem_on : Setuju! (Di dunia nyata: *membuat permohonan*)

Ramen_ToOcUll : Gue juga! (Di dunia nyata: Semoga gue bisa kawin ama ramen (?)!!!)

Shika_akA : (Di dunia nyata: *membuat permohonan*)

Pinky_cheirry (Sakura) : *OL* Haii!! Pada liat bintang jatuh gak??

HinaYachan : Liat kok! Kita malah udah buat permintaan... : P

Pinky_cheirry : Aku juga!

Ramen_ToOcUll : Kalian mo tau gak permintaan gue???

Shika_akA : Gak perlu! Gue juga udah tau kok permintaan lo!

Sabaku_Punkie : Sem widh mii!!

Ramen_ToOcUll : Emang permintaan gue apa??

Pinky_cheirry : Nikah ama ramen, kan??? Hahahahahahaaaaaaa.......... (Di dunia nyata: *keselek*)

Ramen_ToOcUll : Betol! Sakura-chan emang pacarku yang paling hebattt!!!

Pinky_cheirry : *kabur ke ujung dunia* OGAAAHHHHH!!!!

Sabaku_Punkie : Alah! Kan Naruto pacaran ama beruk!

Ramen_ToOcUll : *swt*

Tem_tem_on : Emm... Gue out dulu, yach! Oyasumi-nasai, minna... ^_^ *sign out*

Shika_akA : Gue juga. Met bobo... Hoahmm *sign out*

Pesta-Matsuri : Ck ck ck... Mereka itu... [˅_˅]

Sabaku_Punkie : Gue juga sign out, yaw! Met jumpa bsk... *sign out*

Ramen_ToOcUll : Lha? Koq pada out???

Pinky_cheirry : Kalo gitu gue juga out, yach! Met bobo' kalian berdua!!! *sign out*

Pesta-Matsuri : Ih! Gue juga mau bobok! Lo chattingan ama kunti aja, yach!? Bobok!!! *sign out*

Ramen_ToOcUll : *sign out*

**~x~**

"Hah... Ngantuk nih! Tidur, ah!" Naruto pun membaringkan dirinya di ranjang oranye empuknya. Langsung saja ia mengigau menikah dengan ramen.

'_Saya terima nikahnya 'Ramen binti Enak (?)' dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat memasak ramen dan uang tunai 500.000.000 yen dibayar tunai!'_

'_Sah?'_

'_SAAHHH!!!'_

**~x~**

Sementara di ruang tamu terdengar seorang manusia yang berperawakan 'SETAN' sedang menyiksa temannya yang lemah banget *author diseruduk Hiruma dan Sena*!

**~x~**

**Tsuzuku**

**~x~**

Ya-Ha! Chapter kali ini makin ngelantur! Maafkan saia kalo readers-tachi jadi makin ngerasa gak ngeh (?) ama ceritanya. Maklumlah... Lagi banyak pikiran... Langsung saja untuk meREVIEW fict ini... Chapter depan doain aja ada konflik yang berarti ama chara kita... Sekian penutup dari saya~ Arigatou gozaimasu!!

**~x~**


	5. Chapter 4

**A new fanfic from 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

**Yuujou S**

**~x~**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Yuujou S © 'Aka' no 'Shika'

Genre(s) : Friendship/Angst

Rated : T

Main characters : ShikaSasuNaruNejiSaiGaa/TemaSakuHinaTenInoMatsu

Warning : OOC'ness, GAJE'ness, ABAL'ness, ALAY'ness, DLL'ness

Words (Story Only) : 1635 words

**~x~**

Persahabatan yang diuji oleh kejadian-kejadian yang tak terduga. ShikaSasuNaruNejiSaiGaa/TemaSakuHinaTenInoMatsu.

**~x~**

Summary : Persahabatan antara 12 bintang di KoSu Koukou Gakuen. Aral rintangan yang tak pernah menghinggapi persahabatan mereka, kini mulai bermunculan. Don't like, don't read.

(A/N: Di chapter ini dan selanjutnya akan ada beberapa tokoh dari anime lain yang akan dimasukkan.)

**~x~**

**Chapter 4: New Problem**

**~x~**

"Hoahm... Ngantuk."

"Saku!!! Udah ngerjain PR MTK blom??"

"OuuOuuuOOuuu!!!"

"Berisik, Dobe!"

"Haah... Minna~"

"Kyaa! Kalo jalan liat-liat dong!?"

"Sori..."

"Hihihi..."

"Mau komen. Gaya lo kayak mak kunti."

"Belumlah..."

"Hmm... Enak banget nih masakan?"

"Eh! Ada kabar buruk!"

"Apa?"

"Asuma-sensei, meninggal dunia!" ucap gadis bernama Matsuri yang baru datang ke meja dimana teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Are you really?" tanya Sasuke dengan logat Inggris yang benar.

"Ha... A... A..." Shikamaru tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"WHOT DE HELLLL???" teriak Naruto dengan toa sebesar beringin. Langsung seisi kantin melihat ke arah Yuujou S.

"Ka... kamu tau dari mana?" tanya Ino dengan panik. Hampir ia menangis, karena Asuma-sensei adalah guru kesayangannya. Yang sering mentraktir ia dan teman-temannya makan-makan di resto.

"Tadi aku dengerin percakapan antara Anko-sensei ama Tsunade-sama. Asuma-sensei baru aja meninggal tadi pagi pas dalam perjalanan dari rumahnya menuju ke sini."

"Innalillahi wa innailaihi raji'un." Ucap Neji dengan alimnya. Kemudian ia menutup matanya. Memanjatkan doa. (Alimnya!?)

"Pengumuman. Telah meninggal dunia guru kesayangan kita, Asuma Sarutobi-sensei beberapa waktu yang lalu. Untuk itu para murid akan dipulangkan awal. Para guru akan pergi melayat ke rumah duka. Sekali lagi... bla bla bla..." terdengar suara Tsunade-sama dari pengeras suara.

"YEEEE!!!!" terdengar teriakan dari seluruh murid KoSu Koukou membahana namun terhenti ketika mendengar bahwa Asuma-sensei meninggal. Semua turut berduka.

"Gi... Gimana nih?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah layu.

"Kurenai-sensei pasti sedih banget..." ucap Tenten penuh perasaan.

"Apa kita ikut guru-guru aja, ya?" tanya Sai bermaksud memberi saran.

"Boleh, tuh! Sekalian kita hibur Kurenai-sensei." Tanggap Sakura membenarkan.

"OKE! Ayo berangkat!" ajak Sasuke memipin jalan.

Para bintang KoSu Koukou pun melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju kelas untuk mengambil tas mereka. Namun ada satu orang yang tak tergerak kakinya untuk mengikuti teman-temannya.

"Lho? Shikamaru? Kok gak jalan sih? Ayo!" ajak Ino ketika menyadari Shikamaru diam semenjak tadi. Tatapan matanya kosong melompong! (Shikamaru: Lo pikir gue gak punya pupil apa, kayak keluarga Hyuuga!? *membletak author, namun dijyuuken Hyuuga Family*)

Shikamaru hanya diam. Ia sama sekali tak menatap mata Ino yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Sedangkan teman-temannya sudah jauh meninggalkan kedua siswa itu.

"Shikamaru! Kamu kenapa?" tanya Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah anak pewaris Nara Corp.

'Halou! Ni anak kenapa sih?' tanya Ino dalam innernya.

"Shikamaru! Kamu ini kenapa sih? Temen-temen udah pada nunggu! Kalo kamu gak mau pergi, ya jangan diem gini dong! Ngomong sesuatu!" paksa Ino sambil mengguncangkan bahu sang patung (?).

Shikamaru masih tak menanggapi. Namun, ia malah mendorong Ino sampai jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Langsung saja ia pergi tak tau kemana. Ino yang heran dan kesakitan memandang kepergian Shikamaru dengan diam.

'Dia kenapa? Apa dia shock?' tanya Ino dalam hati sambil memegang bahu kanannya yang terasa sakit. Mencoba kembali untuk berdiri.

**~x~**

**Kita ke tempat parkir. Dimana Sasuke dan lainnya berada...**

"Heh. Kemana tuh si rusa ama si babi?" tanya Naruto sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Molor lagi kali?" tanggap Sai sembari tersenyum dengan anehnya.

"Masa Ino molor? Kalo Shika sih mungkin!" sanggah Sakura sambil mengaktifkan Hpnya yang semula mati. Bermaksud untuk menelepon ibunya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang lama.

"Gue cek dulu mereka deh." ucap Temari dan berlari menuju sekolah mereka. Segera saja wujudnya tak tampak lagi (?) oleh semua temannya.

"Si Tema, perhatian banget ya ama mereka berdua?" tanya Neji tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi Gaara yang berubah menakutkan.

**~x~**

**Loker sekolah...**

"Asuma-sensei..." gumam Shikamaru yang terduduk di samping loker bak pengemis yang meminta sedekah.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Padahal kau sudah kuanggap seperti ayahku sendiri..." ucapnya dengan sangat tak semangat.

Ia diam lagi. Tanpa terasa air matanya mulai mengalir dari matanya, membahasi pipinya. Ia berusaha untuk mengingat kenangan-kenangannya bersama Asuma-sensei.

**~x~**

**Flashback...**

"_Shikamaru. Hari ini kau takkan membolos lagi, kan?" tanya Asuma pada Shikamaru. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang BP._

"_Entahlah..." jawab Shikamaru cuek. Ia berusaha untuk menahan rasa kantuk yang sedang menyerangnya._

"_Kalau kau membolos lagi, akan sensei laporkan ke ayahmu!" ancam Asuma dengan wajah seramnya._

"_Terserahlah!" Shikamaru menjawab dengan cuek kembali._

"_Kalau kau tak bolos untuk hari ini, sensei akan mentraktirmu dan teman-temanmu. Naruto pasti senang kalau ditraktir." Tutur Asuma sambil melirik ke arah anak yang kini sedang menutup matanya. Tertidur._

'_Hah, dia tidur lagi.' Ucap Asuma dalam hati._

"_Sensei?" panggil Shikamaru yang sudah sadar dari tidur sekejapnya (?)._

"_Ya?" tanya Asuma balik._

"_Maukah kau... Menjadi... Ayah angkatku?" tanya Shikamaru to the point disertai wajah seriusnya._

"_Ng? Memang kenapa dengan ayahmu?" tanya Asuma tak mengerti._

"_Sensei tahu kan, kalo ayahku itu seorang CEO di Nara Corp. Hampir tiap saat ia hanya mengurusi pekerjaannya. Bahkan ia tak pernah bertanya tentang keadaanku." Shikamaru memberi alasan yang kemudian dapat dimengerti Asuma._

"_Jadi, kau ingin punya teman curhat?" tanya Asuma memastikan._

"_Ya..." jawab Shikamaru sambil memandang langit-langit._

"_Baiklah. Asal kau menjadi anak yang baik." Seru Asuma sambil tersenyum ke arah anak murid kesayangannya itu. Shikamaru juga menanggapinya dengan senyuman._

**End of flashback...**

**~x~**

"Shikamaru? Ino? Kalian dimana?" suara melengking namun tegas itu menyadarkan Shikamaru dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya yang berlinang. Namun wajah dan matanya masih kelihatan lembab.

"Ah! Ketemu!" seru suara itu ketika berhasil mendapatkan hal yang dicarinya.

"Te... Temari-nee?" panggil Shikamaru dengan nada heran.

"Kau kemana saja? Semua mencarimu. Ino mana?" tanya Temari bertubi-tubi. Langsung ia menghampiri Shikamaru dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Dari tadi aku ada di sini. Dan Ino, dia mungkin masih di kelas." Jawab Shikamaru lesu. Menundukkan kepala.

"Kau pasti sedih? Ya, kan?" tanya Temari lembut sambil mengelus punggung Shikamaru pelan.

"Tidak." Jawab Shikamaru yang ternyata sedang menangis.

"Jangan membohongi diri sendiri, Shikamaru. Aku tahu, kalau kau dekat sekali dengan Asuma-sensei. Jadi, kalau ia pergi, kau pasti akan sedih banget." Ujar Temari mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Temari-nee..." spontan Shikamaru langsung berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Temari. Mungkin karena malu dilihat wanita kalau ia menangis.

"Lho? Shikamaru? Kau mau kemana?" teriak Temari yang berusaha mengejar teman kecilnya itu.

'Shikamaru. Kau kenapa?' tanya feeling Temari.

'Temari, jangan coba kau menghiburnya! Karena hanya aku yang harus menghiburnya!' inner seseorang setelah melihat kejadian tersebut. Orang itu pun pergi tak tahu kemana.

**~x~**

**Parkir sekolah...**

"Mana tuh anak?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah sangat tak sabar untuk memarahi ketiga temannya yang sekarang menghilang.

"Sasuke-kun, sabar sedikit." Ucap Sakura menenangkan Sasuke yang sudah terbakar panasnya (?) amarah.

"Iya, Sas. Mungkin Tema-nee memang kesulitan mencari Shikamaru dan Ino. Lo tau sendiri kan, Shikamaru itu kalo udah ngilang gak bisa dilacak. Kalo Ino mungkin mengurung diri sendirian, habis dia pasti terpukul atas kematian Asuma-sensei." Jelas Gaara memberikan alasan yang cukup panjang lebar.

"Naruto! Coba kau cari mereka!" suruh Neji sambil memegangi _handphone_nya. Mencoba menghubungi Shikamaru. Namun jawaban yang diterima adalah "Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi."

"Cih! Dihubungi nomornya gak aktif-aktif." Sesal Neji sambil menepuk nyamuk yang menghinggapi pipinya. "Nyamuk sialan!"

"Wkwkwkw!" terdengar Tenten dan Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah Neji yang jarang sekali ia lakukan itu. Menggerutu sambil menepuki nyamuk.

"Urusai!" perintah Neji. Langsung saja kedua insan itu menghentikan aktifitas tertawanya.

"Hei..." seru Ino. Ia baru datang dari tempat persembunyiannya. Semua langsung saja memarahi Ino karena telah membuat semua khawatir.

"Kamu kemana aja sih, No? Kami panik tauk!" bentak Sakura menyiratkan nada khawatir.

"Hehe... Tadi aku habis berbenah. Barang-barangku ketinggalan di kelas." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Lalu, Shikamaru mana?" tanya Sai sambil mendekati Ino.

"Entahlah." Jawabnya kemudian memasuki mobil Sai tanpa seizin dari sang pemilik. Sai pun mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ino sedih?" tanya Tenten pada Matsuri dengan berbisik.

"Siapa pun gak bakalan senang kalo ada orang yang kita sayangi pergi." Jawab Matsuri dengan bijaknya.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita segera ke rumah Kurenai-sensei. Shikamaru ama Temari kita tinggalin aja. Gaara, suruh mereka nyusul kita!" perintah Sasuke memberi komando kepada Gaara.

'Dia itu! Bisanya cuma suruh-suruh!' umpat Gaara kesal. Dengan tak ikhlas ia menge-SMS anekinya untuk menyusul kemudian. Tak lupa juga ia menge-SMS Shikamaru.

Mereka semua pergi meninggalkan KoSu Koukou menuju rumah Asuma. Sasuke bersama Sakura, Gaara sendirian, Naruto dan Tenten, Neji dan Hinata, serta Sai, Ino dan Matsuri belakangan.

**~x~**

**KoSu Koukou Garden...**

"Dasar baka! Dia itu kenapa sih? Bikin pusing aja! Sekarang kemana lagi dia?" kesal Temari sambil berjalan-jalan di sekitar KoSu Koukou Garden. Mencari-cari Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba _handphone_nya berdering.

_sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai_

_chotto dake sugao miseta keredo_

_zutto iraira iraira shite wa_

_atashi o mono mitai ni atsukatte_

_sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai__*_

"Hm? SMS?" dibukanya _keypad_nya dan dilihatnya ada SMS dari Gaara.

**~x~**

**From: Gaara**

**Aku ama temen-temen udah berangkat ke rumah Kurenai-sensei. Nee-chan ama Shikamaru nyusul aja pake mobil Shikamaru.**

**~x~**

"Haah... Mereka udah pada pergi." Ucapan Temari terhenti ketika melihat orang yang dicarinya sedang duduk di salah satu ayunan di tengah taman. Sambil mengayunkan kakinya ke depan belakang.

"_Kono kara da kono kokoro kimi o zutto mamori tai__#__..._" terdengar bahwa Shikamaru menyanyikan sebaris lirik dari sebuah lagu. Dengan nada yang amat sendu tentunya.

"Shikamaru!?" panggil Temari dan segera berlari menuju tempat Shikamaru berada.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Temari yang ngos-ngosan.

"Kita pergi ke rumah Asuma-sensei, yuk!" ajak Temari lembut.

"Males." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Temen-temen udah pada pergi." Lanjut Temari.

"Terserah." Jawab Shikamaru acuh.

"Kamu kenapa sih!? Jangan cengeng gitu dong! Masa hanya karena kehilangan seseorang aja kamu gak semangat gini, sih? CENGENG! MANJA!!!" bentak Temari sambil menampar Shikamaru yang tak berdaya.

"Gue emang cengeng... Gue emang manja... Tapi..."

"Tap... Tapi... Tapi gue udah nganggap Asuma kayak bokap gue sendiri..." jawab Shikamaru sambil memejamkan matanya. Temari seakan sangat bersalah. Bersalah karena telah membuat sahabatnya makin sedih dan menderita.

"Go... Gomen ne, Shikamaru..." ucap Temari terasa tercekat.

"Iie. Ini bukan kesalahan Tema-nee, kok. Aku emang cengeng." Balas Shikamaru sembari tersenyum tulus. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

"Hei! Sampai kapan Tema-nee mau mematung di situ? Katanya mau pergi? Ayo!" teriak Shikamaru yang sudah setengah jalan ketika melihat Temari masih membatu (?).

"Eh? I-Iya! Tunggu!" teriak Temari dan segera berlari menyusul Shikamaru.

**~x~**

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

**~x~ ~x~ ~x~**

AN:

* : Shojo S by Scandal

# : Anima Rossa by Porno Graffitti

**~x~**

ReViEw pLiZs! ^_^


End file.
